ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar (perhaps a play on the "tokusatsu" superhero genre in Japan, given Way Big's appearance being similar to Ultraman). He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 150 ft. grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. Way Big is used as Ben's big gun like Humongousaur, Fourarms, and Ultimate Humongousaur, but sometimes fails to use him as the Omnitrix decides which alien to change. He is seen in the comic book poster based on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and he will appear in the next series as well. Original series ]]Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax's army. His only appearance in the TV series itself was in Ken 10 when Ben loses his temper and viciously beats Kevin into the ground after he later pushes him too far by injuring Ken. This makes Way Big justifiably one of Ben's ultimate weapons. As soon as this form comes out, he can make short work of Vilgax and Kevin 11,000, something no other form has come close to doing, the only exception being when in Vilgax Attacks, Ben is aboard Vilgax's ship and Ben makes short work of Vilgax, his ship, Psyphon, and Vilgax's army as Alien X. Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents. His size also grants him incredible strength. He has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is also incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus, when Vilgax became gigantic after absorbing the codon stream. Although he was approximately the same size as Way Big, Ben was easily capable of lifting Vilgax, and throwing him through a wall, and outside of the planet's atmosphere. Alien Force Way Big, Wildmutt (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie), Upchuck, and Cannonbolt are in the season 2 finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix's Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different, and the fins on his hips are gone . This is possibly due to the fact that the aliens age as Ben does, and possibly that To'kustar's become more streamlined with age. This however contradicts the episode Ken 10 from Ben 10, in which Way Big still looked the same as he did in Secret of the Omnitrix, despite Ben being an adult now. Way Big is also the only alien that is bigger than Humongousaur, Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form(such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 when he tries to become Way Big and instead becomes Chromastone,and in If All Else Fails where he accidently transforms into Humongousaur instead of Way Big and in In Charm's Way where he tries to go Way Big and becomes Goop(although he thought the Goop hologram was the Way Big hologram). Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war from another planet. Way Big appeared in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien. Trivia *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix., and defeated him again in Primus (episode) *To'kustar's do not have a home planet. They are born during astronomical storms. *The Omnitrix symbol is the biggest on Way Big. *In Italian version of the series he is called "Gigante" ("giant") Way Big Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens